Bathtime
by RinsHaruka
Summary: Haruka having some time alone in the bath thinking about Rin. This fanfiction has yaoi themes and sexual content.


Haruka sits, relaxing in the bathtub and thinks over what had happened yesterday. Rin came back. He may not be at the same school as them but that hardly mattered. Rin came back to Japan and swam with him. It was nice to finally hear Rin's voice after so many years of keeping in contact through only e-mails. It had changed since they were in grade school but there was that tone that was so very Rin.

He hadn't exactly acted the nicest to his former teammates but Haruka understood. Rin was worried about being rejected for leaving and then coming back only to join one of the highest ranked team in the country. Rin had the wealth to get trained. While his sister excelled in mathematics and science, Rin wasn't pulling top marks in any class when he left for Australia but he was always an excellent swimmer and that's what his parents pushed him into pursuing. HIs family was a highly competitive bunch. Haruka hadn't seen them in god knows how long and he doubted that changed.

Rin was definitely competitive but Haruka remembered on quieter days when it was just the two of them swimming in the pool during off hours. Rin loves the water just as much as Haruka. The stillness and motion of it always soothed the two of them. Just like this bath. It's no pool but It's as close to swimming as Haruka is going to get till the ocean water warms up. Haruka had debated getting a wetsuit in the past but it wouldn't be the same, unable to feel the water's caress on his skin.

Unable to feel Rin's fingers slip over him as they play in the water. Haruka exhales sharply as the ghost of the sensation sets off nerve endings along his body. His cock became half-hard. Haruka ponders whether to add cold water to the bath or to take the problem in hand. No, he's had this problem before. If he doesn't give into the fantasy it'll keep playing in his head all day.

He lifts his legs up and presses the soles of his feet down against the bottom of the tub. He slides his own deft fingers down the sides of his body and catches his swim trunks in them before pulling the article of clothing down and off his thighs. He leaves the swim trunks around his calves uncaringly.

His hands spread flat along his chest and abdomen as he runs them up and down making sure to catch his nipples. Haruka had learned just how sensitive his nipples were and was rather surprised by it. That didn't stop him from taking advantage of that knowledge in the slightest though. After a few moments of gentle teasing Haruka pinches both nipples and rolls them between his fingers. His mouth opens with a gasp and his hips twist and fuck he's hard. He can almost hear Rin's chuckling as he imagines the shark's smirk against his own kiss-bruised lips.

He lifts his right hand off his chest and it slides into the water and wraps around the end of his cock, thumb resting on the head. A heavy exhale escapes Haruka's mouth as he rotates his thumb with steady pressure against the head. He can hear Rin's teasing tone, as sharp as it was yesterday, "Do you like that little dolphin? Do you want more? Let me hear you."

"Rin." He whispers quietly as his eyes screw shut, not that it helps him drive the images of his fellow swimmer out of his brain. He can see Rin's body hovering over his and his body takes over on instinct. his hand begins to move up and down roughly and hips rock into the motion. Gasps and groans echo through the bathroom peppered with Rin's name. "You feel so good Haru-chan. You look like you want to cum for me little dolphin. Beg for me to make you cum my dolphin."

"P-please~" The small sound falls off Haruka's lips barely audible but there. Haruka hangs right on the edge and then his mouth hangs open in a silent moan. his orgasm ripples through him like a wake. His toes curl and hips still and he shoots his load below the surface of the water. The semen floats up to the surface of the water and Haruka sits for a moment allowing the limp boneless feel of afterglow radiate out before stepping out of the pool with care enough to remain clean.

"Now if I could only convince Rin-san to join me in the water like that one day..."


End file.
